bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yhwach
Auswählen The article makes it sound like it immediately kills the people affected by it, but it doesn't. Bazz-B is still alive after being directly hit, and Masaki Kurosaki survived being hit by it when he used it nine years prior. Even Kanae Katagiri survived for a short while after being hit by it and died because of her weak constitution. Arawn 999 (talk) 16:27, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :"Fatal" and "lethal" do not mean "immediately kills": for example, saying a poison is lethal means that it eventually kills. We know that Masaki and Bazz-B have survived, but Haschwalth stated that the process of Yhwach taking back his soul kills all whom he targets eventually. If Bazz-B (the only living outlier) manages to survive despite having his powers taken, then the wording can be changed: until then, it's fine as is.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:10, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Endurance It should be worth mentioning that Yhwach can pierce himself with his own giant arrows and use his fingers to stab himself in the throat like it's nothing. Will-O-Wisp (talk) :Added, thanks for mentioning it.--Xilinoc (talk) 13:36, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Power Restoration/Granting I think that we should mention in his P&A Section (likely under Soul Distribution Power of Auswahlen) that he can restore his body and abilities at will, as when he restored his voice and his physical abilities in the lastest chapter. Also, there is a typo in his last paragraph: Yhwach gets to his feet as he explains to Ichibē that he can merely restore anything which Ichibē takes from hi and that everything in the world is his for the taking before sending his Reishi pillars hurtling toward Ichibē.SilverRain (talk) 20:05, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :Added and fixed.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:41, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Enemy Powers Immunity worth adding? Just a question, please tell me what the rest of you think, is this worth adding at all? Having enemy power immunity at all worth adding?--JustaNobody (talk) 17:54, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :At the moment, we really don't know what The Almighty does, given the conflicting translations of the two primary scan groups, so no, we probably won't be adding anything until next week, when we'll likely get some more expansion on what it is.--Xilinoc (talk) 19:33, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Should we? Should we add that The Almighty allows him to understand anything he sees from any given perspective? Or at least that it splits his iris and pupil.Riptide240 (talk) 00:31, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :It's probably best to wait until 610 to describe it in his P & A section, honestly. The few sentences Haschwalth spoke about it could be construed a couple different ways, but seeing it in action should solidify what he means. Hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:16, December 14, 2014 (UTC) A - The Almighty ablity Is it to do with Omniscience? Superlogan7437 (talk) 06:15, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :As stated directly above, we don't know for certain due to Haschwalth's short explanation being somewhat vague. We'll be waiting on deciding anything about it until next chapter.--Xilinoc (talk) 14:04, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :I'd like to point out that we have Yhwach's page say that if had use The Almighty during the 9 years, he would've been unable to steal the Sternritter powers. But that's not what was said. Haschwalth said that he would've taken their powers unintentionally due to him losing control of the Almighty. http://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/610/2 http://readms.com/r/bleach/610/2628/5 A change should be madeSilverRain (talk) 03:10, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Fixed, danken.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:29, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Pupils Was it just me or did Yhwach have three sets of pupils in his eyes when he used The Almighty? If that's the case, should this be put in his appearance section?--Shinitenshi (talk) 00:35, December 20, 2014 (UTC) It was two initially then three at the end. I think when it's two pupils, he can see the future and understand anything he sees: when it's three, it's whats previously stated and being able to control the power that he understands since he blew up Ichibei with his own darkness when he had three. He said that when he looks into the future and understands a power he sees, he can make use of them. Riptide240 (talk) 00:41, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :It's going under The Almighty, as it's a result of him using it.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:47, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :So, is Yhwach's three pupils going there? Because since he defeated Ichibei, he's had three pupils.SilverRain (talk) 15:30, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Page Name This article has the incorrect name. His name, ユーハバッハ (Yuuhabahha), is clearly meant to be , the God of Abraham. His power, "The Almighty" or total Omniscience, supports that. Tathra (talk) 01:53, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :"Yhwach" is the official romanization provided by Kubo himself, so that is what we use. His name is derived from the Tetragrammaton, not its letters exactly.--Xilinoc (talk) 02:56, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I wasn't aware it was an official romanization; I thought it was just something made up by MangaStream for their translation. Tathra (talk) 03:27, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :Nah, that's "Yajiuma".--Xilinoc (talk) 03:35, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Shadow I think we should add his shadow portal ability, CoolJazzman (talk) 17:34, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :I'd advocate waiting until it gets explained a bit more before we add anything. The whole "shadows" thing has been only vaguely alluded to since the beginning of this arc, and there's a possibility it ties into something else outside his control, given the shadows that restricted him during the first invasion and the shadows that replaced the Seireitei with another city at the beginning of the second.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:21, December 31, 2014 (UTC)